<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Land by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131789">Magic Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger'>NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Aurors, Boys Kissing, Developing Friendships, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Romance, Romantic Friendship, True Love's Kiss, University, Work In Progress, Work Up For Adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bienvenidos a la Universidad Mágica "Magic Land", desde el inicio al final de sus estudios le solicitamos no romper las normas de las instalaciones, aprender todo lo que necesiten para su futuro trabajo soñado y siempre sonreír.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson &amp; Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inauguración</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em><b>Disclamer</b></em></span>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em>Nota</em></span>: Esta historia fue escrita hace varios años y ahora lo que estoy es editando los primeros capítulos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hay temas un poco tóxicos con los que no estoy de acuerdo ahora y no los quité de la historia por conveniencia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*Espero les guste al menos un poquito.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en la Universidad de Magia y Hechicería "<em>Magic Land</em>", todos los estudiantes colaboraron para arreglar todo y tener cada detalle completamente cubierto antes de que el nuevo Ministro de Magia llegara al lugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cada grupo de estudiantes estaba a cargo de una actividad para estar listos cuando llegara el Ministro a inaugurar la Universidad. Sería una institución donde los magos de todo el mundo pudieran venir a recibir conocimientos más a fondo sobre hechicería, especializándose en lo que ellos deseasen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El complejo universitario se ubicaba en Wiltshire, al sureste del país, y consistía de siete edificios, cada uno para una rama de la magia: Jugadores de Quidditch, Educación, Leyes Mágicas, Aurores, Invenciones Muggle, Arte de las Pociones y Criaturas Mágicas. Además, estaba el edificio administrativo a un lado de la entrada principal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El nuevo Ministro y su comité de magos debía llegar en cualquier momento. Los estudiantes esperaban expectantes a la llegada del representante de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, reunidos en grupos en la plaza central. Como era de esperarse, el Ministro se enorgulleció al llegar y ver los diseños arquitectónicos de los edificios. Sin esperar mucho más tiempo alzó la varita frente a la puerta del edificio administrativo y la movió, haciendo unas florituras en el aire, e inauguró la universidad.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tomaron como modelo al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para esconder el complejo universitario de la vista de los muggles. La comunidad mágica confiaba que nada malo pasaría si el nuevo Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra era Albus Dumbledore y más protegidos se sentían porque de Viceministro estaba Severus Snape.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ya había oscurecido cuando la gente empezó a acomodarse dentro de las instalaciones dependiendo del futuro que deseaban. Cada edificio podía albergar a setenta y cinco estudiantes y ocho profesores; los dormitorios estaban separados en dos niveles, uno para los hombres y otro para las mujeres. Cada piso estaba equipado con una amplia sala común, cuatro baños y dos cocinas. A un lado del edificio administrativo se ubicaba un pequeño mercado, construido para que los estudiantes y profesores encontraran lo que fuese necesario durante su estadía en la Universidad.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando muchos de los estudiantes caminaban por los terrenos, con la música aún sonando a todo volumen y el alcohol en sus venas, esperando pacientemente a causar estragos. Aunque existían algunas excepciones.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Un grupo de Slytherins tuvieron la magnífica idea de deambular por los pasillos en vez de salir al patio, a cada paso oían voces de estudiantes que estaban pasando un buen rato. Una chica los interceptó sin previo aviso e interrumpió su caminata:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>—¡Oigan, sólo está permitido caminar por los pasillos de sus respectivas carreras! —exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose al grupo de estudiantes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>—¿Cuál es el problema de que paseemos por los pasillos donde tú estudiarás? —respondió Draco, liderando al grupo.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>—El problema lo tendrán ustedes así que les aconsejo retirarse a sus respectivos edificios o a los parques de uso común.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>—¡Por Merlín, déjanos en paz! —Los cuatro jóvenes soltaron una carcajada—. Tú misma lo has dicho: es nuestro problema —respondió Theo cruzándose de brazos.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>—Se están arriesgando a ser expulsados sin siquiera haber empezado sus estudios —dijo Hermione incrédula—. Yo sólo los quiero ayudar.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—¿Para qué queremos tú ayuda, pequeña? —interrogó Draco, clavando sus ojos grises en los café de la chica frente a él.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—Malfoy, convence a tus amigos para que se vayan antes de que alguien más los descubra. Sabes que no tienen autorización para andar por estas partes de los terrenos —murmuró tranquila, creyendo que de esa forma sería más fácil lidiar con ellos.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—Nos veremos pronto, Granger. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Compartimos edificio, ¿te acuerdas? —respondió Draco haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que se alejaran de ellos y él seguía a la chica que los había encarado.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>El reloj en una de las paredes del edificio de Leyes Mágicas indicaba que el día ya se había acabado, ya eran la una y media de la madrugada. Poco a poco los estudiantes entraban a sus dormitorios, debían descansar un poco para empezar su primer día de clase sin problemas:</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—¿Por qué me sigues? —Hermione no se volteó al hablar—. Me encantaría saber —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—Fuiste tú quien metió sus narices donde no debía —murmuró Draco acercándose más a ella—. ¿Será que hay mucho alcohol en tu sistema, Granger?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—No me hagas reír, Malfoy. Eres tú el que debe tener mucho alcohol en su sangre —exclamó antes de girar sobre sus talones para encararlo—. Mejor vete con tus amigos. —Su cuerpo la traicionó sin previo aviso y cayó de bruces al suelo.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—Oye, no hace falta que caigas a mis pies para llamar la atención. —Draco sonrió momentáneamente—. Hay formas más efectivas. —Le guiñó el ojo, acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>—¿Crees que tengo tan mala memoria, Draco? —dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos y soltando un suspiro.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>—No. —Se rascó la nuca—. Por eso quise seguirte sin los demás, Hermione —respondió nervioso.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que nadie se dará cuenta? —preguntó alejando el rostro para evitar su mirada.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Seguro que no va a ser fácil pero no podemos dejar que se enteren. —Draco siguió con la mano en el aire—. No aún —le dijo ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. —De todas formas, ¿por qué interrumpiste nuestra caminata?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Deberías saber que los expulsarían si se enteran que están donde no deben —dijo Hermione arreglándose la falda que traía puesta, se había arrugado al caer al suelo.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Sí pero nos tienen que mandar cinco notificaciones antes de expulsarnos. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Hermione. —Susurró las últimas palabras con el tono seductor que le caracterizaba.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Mejor dejemos de hablar tan de cerca. —Giró el rostro, cerciorándose que no había nadie alrededor—. Alguien nos podría a descubrir. Estamos en la mitad del pasillo hacia los dormitorios —musitó escuchando murmullos de los estudiantes acercándose.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Sígueme —exclamó Draco tomándola de la muñeca.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor vamos a dormir. —Hermione prefería que hoy la dejara en paz.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—No seas mala. —Draco ya se había emocionado—. ¡Vamos!</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>—Draco —advirtió Hermione jalando hacia ella, haciendo que él se tambaleara.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>—Hermione. —Draco se volteó colocando el brazo que tenía libre alrededor de su cintura—. Un beso nada más.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>—Ufff —bufó ella dándole un beso lo suficientemente rápido para dejarlo esperando más en la mitad del pasillo. Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>—Aghh —murmuró Draco dándose cuenta de lo fácil que lo tenía ella para controlarlo.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <hr/>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Eso es todo para el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado :)</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Acepto crucios y comentarios...</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primer Día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Disclamer</em></strong>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p><hr/><p>El sol se colaba por los espacios descubiertos de las ventanas y el reloj daba las siete de la mañana. Las clases empezaban a las ocho y la mitad de los estudiantes aún seguían en sus camas. Como era de esperarse, Hermione ya estaba entrando a uno de los baños para arreglarse y empezar bien su primer día.</p><p>Un vestido algo coqueto de color rosa oscuro y unas sandalias negras eran la carta que jugaría ese día. Sabía que pasaría, prácticamente, el día entero con Draco y estuvo de acuerdo en usar ese vestido para que él se diera cuenta que ella sí intentaba entrar en su sociedad.</p><p>Hermione dejo de vestirse con ropa dos tallas más grandes que ella cuando salió de Hogwarts, un par de meses antes de encontrarse con Draco en la cita a ciegas que le habían organizado sus amigos, siempre se preguntaba si ellos sabían que el chico sería Malfoy o no.</p><p>También debía agradecerle a Pansy por ayudarla a escoger esas prendas para el primer día de clases y conseguirle esa poción para alizar el cabello. Le prometió que la utilizaría nada más en ocasiones realmente especiales porque era complicada de hacer y muy difícil de encontrar. «¿El primer día contaba como extra importante, no?».</p><p>Ya el reloj decía que faltaba media hora para que iniciaran las clases y Hermione aún no había desayunado. Para ella era imposible estudiar sin haber comido algo antes, así que decidió prepararse un sándwich antes de revisar que hubiese acomodado todo lo necesario en su bolso.</p><p>Corrió hacía el aula donde sería su primera clase y, sin querer, se estrelló contra uno de los profesores, quien sólo se tambaleó por el golpe. Ella fue a parar al suelo:</p><p>—Disculpe profesor Shacklebolt, no era mi intención golpearle —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayudar el profesor.</p><p>—No hay problema —murmuró sonriéndole—. Veo que usted cree que va un poco tarde a su clase, Señorita Granger. ¿Sabe que aún le quedan más de quince minutos? —preguntó acomodándose la túnica—. No se canse tanto el primer día.</p><p>—No quisiera llegar tarde a mi primera clase —susurró riéndose nerviosa—. Es mejor que yo me vaya. —Asintió para despedirse—. Disculpe, profesor.</p><p>—Tenga cuidado, Señorita Granger —exclamó dándole espacio para que pasara.</p><p>Hermione siguió corriendo hasta el aula donde tendría su primera clase. Al llegar tuvo que quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta con la sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro porque sólo había un estudiante dentro. Draco la esperaba justamente a ella, él estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor con su mirada seductora posada en ella y un cubo de colores entre las manos.</p><hr/><p>Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese aparato de <em>rejol</em> muggle que le había regalado Hermione hace un par de semanas, funcionaba de maravilla. Eran justo las seis y media de la mañana cuando sonó el pequeño artefacto y Draco logró despertarse sin mayores problemas.</p><p>Era, prácticamente, el primero de sus compañeros en levantarse por lo que los baños estaban vacíos. Escogió la ropa que se pondría y entro al baño más cercano a su cuarto; no era tan complicado sacar la ropa de la maleta porque siempre se vestía igual: un simple traje negro. Sólo que ese día había una diferencia: su camisa no sería blanca, como estaba acostumbrado a usar, ese día se pondría una de color rosa oscuro.</p><p>Pansy lo había convencido de usar ese color en su primer día. Su amiga, con la ayuda de Hermione, hizo que se pusiera prendas de colores más vibrantes, desde hacía más de un mes que había comprado esa camisa y aún tenía la etiqueta. Vio la hora en el <em>rejol</em> y decidió que intentaría llegar cerca de las siete y media al aula donde tendría su primera clase.</p><p>Tomó un corto baño, se vistió y se secó el cabello con un hechizo. Colocó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la nevera para agarrar uno de los yogures que había comprado y se lo comió. Enseguida se sirvió un poco de café en la taza de color blanco que le habían regalado hace unas semanas y, gracias a la temperatura del líquido, la taza se fue poniendo verde.</p><p>Dejó que su café se enfriara un poco mientras colocaba lo necesario en un bolso, apresuró el café y salió a paso acelerado en dirección al salón donde tendría su primera clase. Había agarrado el pequeño cubo de colores que había empezado a amar desde hacía cierto tiempo y estaba jugando con él mientras caminaba.</p><p>A Draco le parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Se suponía que la única persona que llegaba temprano era Hermione pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado y ya se escuchaban murmullos por los pasillos. No quería que alguien diferente a ella llegara antes. «Por Morgana, que se apure». Pensaba observando fijamente en la puerta, cada cierto tiempo pasaba la mirada al cubo de colores en sus manos mientras la esperaba.</p><hr/><p>Segundo capítulo finalizado.</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)</p><p>Acepto crucios y comentarios...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extrañezas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em>:</span> Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>En el salón de clases</em> </span>
</p><p>Empezar el día encontrándose en un aula vacía antes de clases era algo que le encantaba a ambas partes de la pareja, dedicándose una mirada que representaba todo lo que no habían podido decirse las últimas semanas. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Ignoraron todo lo que tenían que hablar, todo aquello que sus corazones querían expresar mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas. Deseaban acercarse pero tenían miedo a ser descubiertos:</p><p>—Hola, Granger. —Saludó Draco—. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?</p><p>—Hola, Malfoy —respondió Hermione—. He tenido días mejores, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Digo lo mismo —murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa—. Lo armé —dijo mostrándole el cubo de colores.</p><p>—¡Me alegra! —exclamó, totalmente entusiasmada.</p><p>—¿Estás feliz de que estamos en el mismo grupo de clases? —Draco no quería tener que reprimir su emoción.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabías? —interrogó Hermione entrando al aula.</p><p>—Digamos que tuve ayuda de alguien especial. —Susurró lo último como su fuera un secreto.</p><p>—¿Pansy, verdad? —Hermione confirmó la teoría de que su amiga también le había chivado información a Draco.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres tan buena en asociar cosas, eh? —preguntó Draco pensativo, colocando una mano en su barbilla.</p><p>—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obvio? —Hermione debía aceptar que le daba risa la expresión en su rostro.</p><p>—¡Te extrañé mucho! —gritó Draco sin poder contenerse más.</p><p>—¡Yo también! —respondió ella de la misma forma.</p><p>—¿Podemos salir esta noche? —Se notaba que Draco era impaciente.</p><p>—Creo que es preferible salir el fin de semana —musitó colocando la mochila en uno de los puestos cerca del escritorio del profesor—. Sólo podemos salir una vez a la semana y es mejor que sea un día que podamos estar mucho tiempo afuera.</p><p>—Recuerda que tenemos que estar en los dormitorios antes de las diez de la noche. —Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo que dijo, cualquiera creería que él era muy apegado a las normas.</p><p>—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione con obviedad—. Pero recuerda que los sábados no tenemos clases y podemos pasar todo el día juntos.</p><p>—¿Te sientas a mi lado durante las clases? —Draco aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para estar junto a ella.</p><p>—Draco, no es una buena idea tentar al diablo —respondió Hermione en un susurro. No le parecía muy inteligente tener al chico que le gustaba a su lado.</p><p>—Es para estar seguros de que los trabajos grupales los hagamos juntos. —Era consciente de lo controlador que sonaba pero no le importó mucho—. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo —susurró mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia su asiento.</p><p>—Acepto tu propuesta. —Hermione terminó cediendo porque llegaron más alumnos al salón—. Pero yo me siento del lado derecho del escritorio —añadió embozando una sonrisa y soltando la mano de Draco.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>La primera clase</em> </span>
</p><p>El profesor les explicó, en líneas generales, lo que eran las leyes mágicas y la clase pasó sin problemas. Nadie esperaba ver a Draco y a Hermione sentados en el mismo escritorio, debían aceptar que ellos también se hubiesen sorprendido por toda la historia que tienen, pero nadie tuvo la desfachatez de decirles algo. Aunque sí empezaban a sospechar que algo se traían ellos dos entre manos.</p><p>Muchos de los estudiantes refunfuñaron hasta más no poder para que el profesor no les dejara tarea pero él no les prestó atención y les asignó un trabajo que debían entregar el siguiente viernes. Tenían que investigar sobre la ley que creían que debía de ser eliminada de la comunidad mágica y escribir su reporte como si ya fueran abogados:</p><p>—Es mejor saber cuáles son sus creencias antes de comenzar a enseñarles cualquier cosa —dijo el profesor justo antes de despedirse y salir del aula.</p><p>—Ni siquiera hemos terminado el día y ya tenemos un trabajo que hacer —murmuró por lo bajo un estudiante desconocido.</p><p>—Debo buscar el libro de leyes mágicas que tengo en la maleta… Cuanto más rápido comience con el trabajo, más tiempo tendré para investigar —susurró Hermione para sí misma, sin acordarse de que a su lado estaba Draco mirándola con la ceja arqueada.</p><p>—¿Tú no cambias, no? —le preguntó guindándose la mochila al hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué dices? —Hermione no entendía a qué se refería—. ¿Ya sabes sobre qué vas a hacer el reporte? —interrogó al darse cuenta que todos los estudiantes ya estaban fuera del salón.</p><p>—Obvio que no pero aún hay cuatro días para escribirlo —dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar.</p><p>—Yo me voy, Draco. Hablamos luego —exclamó Hermione saliendo a paso acelerado en dirección a las habitaciones. «Debo conseguir ese libro antes de entrar a mi siguiente clase». Pensó subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia los dormitorios.</p><p>—Me encanta mi rata de biblioteca. —Draco soltó un suspiro y salió del aula para ir a su siguiente clase.</p><hr/><p>Y acá está el tercer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (aunque sea un poquito).</p><p>Acepto crucios y comentarios, los leo... :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Un par de hermanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Disclamer</em></strong>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Todo transcurría normal en el edificio de leyes mágicas pero en el edificio de jugadores de Quidditch, las cosas estaban un poco tensas. Dividieron a la escuela en varios equipos y estos debían entrenar para el primer partido, el cual seria el siguiente lunes. No mucha gente estaba feliz:</p>
<p>—No puede ser que somos mejores amigos y ahora estemos totalmente separados. ¿Cómo puede ser eso normal? —refunfuñó Ron pasando entre la marea de gente que había por los pasillos.</p>
<p>—Ronald, no tienes que vivir pegado a ellos. Debes aprender a controlar tú vida sin depender de los demás —respondió Ginny liderando el camino.</p>
<p>—Ginny, ¿es que tú no comprendes que se supone que los tres íbamos a ser Aurores, pero al final yo no pude entrar por mis notas de Hogwarts? —Ron aún seguía molesto por no ser capaz de cumplir su sueño.</p>
<p>—Ron, eso es problema tuyo. Tus amigos no te abandonaron. —No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación—. ¿Quién te manda a no haber sido más aplicado en el colegio?</p>
<p>—¿Qué más aplicado podía ser si no me gustaban las materias que impartían? —Ron buscaba excusas a su dejadez.</p>
<p>—¿Y aún así quieres ser Auror? —Ginny se volteó a hacerle la pregunta de frente—. Deberías saber que para esa profesión necesitas saber todo lo que nos han enseñado en Hogwarts.</p>
<p>—Y luego está Hermione… —A la que le tenía más rencor en ese momento era a ella—. Decidió entrar a Leyes Mágicas a último momento. Sabrá Merlín qué le hizo cambiar de opinión.</p>
<p>—Recuerda que a ella le encantaría ser la siguiente Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra —dijo Ginny intentando hacer entrar a su hermano en razón.</p>
<p>—Pero mientras se construía la Universidad ella quería ser Aurora —afirmó Ron agitando las manos frente a él—. ¿Me equivoco?</p>
<p>—Ella fue cambiando su parecer poco a poco, Ron. —Ginny ya estaba cansada de que su hermano quiera responsabilizar a los demás por sus problemas—. ¿No te diste cuenta?</p>
<p>—Ojalá y estuvieran acá con nosotros. —Cambió de tema y bajo el tono de voz—. ¿Cómo les estará yendo a ellos?</p>
<p>—Seguro que muy bien —dijo acomodándose el bolso—. Enfocados en su futuro… no como tú.</p>
<p>—Ginny, mejor nos vamos. —Él también empezaba a desesperarse—. ¿Cómo soportaré estar contigo por cuatro años?</p>
<p>—¡Te tendrás que ir acostumbrando, hermanito! —exclamó Ginny retomando el paso hacia su siguiente clase—. No será la primera vez.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué habrá cambiado de opinión mi …? —Fue interrumpido por su hermana hablando un poco alto por estar a unos cuantos metros separada de él.</p>
<p>—¡Venga, Ron! —exclamó Ginny alejándose de su hermano—. ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la segunda clase!</p>
<p>—¿Dónde es que teníamos que ir Ginny? —A Ron se le daba un poco mal ubicar nuevos lugares.</p>
<p>—Mejor sígueme —murmuró tomándolo de la muñeca—. Igual no te vas a acordar de lo que te explique.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He aquí el cuarto capítulo, ¿les gustó?</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios... :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Para ser aurores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Al otro lado de la Universidad estaba Harry caminando por los pasillos del edificio destinado para los próximos Aurores. Sabía que el primer día iba a ser el más cansón de todos porque tendrían que presentarse con cada estudiante y profesor. Aunque para él eso sería lo más sencillo porque no tendría que hacerlo realmente, ya todo el mundo mágico lo conocía a la perfección; o eso creían ellos.</p>
<p>Lo que sí se le iba a hacer complicado era cambiar la forma en la que toda la comunidad mágica lo veía. Podía oír a la gente a su alrededor murmurando cosas sobre él y debía aceptar que le molestaba lo que siempre decían al principio: Mira, es el niño que vivió. Incluso, sólo había tenido una clase y ya estaba exhausto de tener que recibir preguntas como: ¿Y aún te duele la cicatriz, Harry?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Harry?, ¿Voldemort volverá, Harry?, ¿Harry, puedo ver tu cicatriz?. «¡Estoy harto!».</p>
<p>Vivir diecinueve años siendo famoso no era fácil. Harry sabía que él nada más había experimentado esa fama los últimos ocho años, siendo el último año el más complicado de todos. Con toda la presión de la guerra y de que él debía de ser alguien grande en el futuro. Era más que obvio que todas las puertas estarían abiertas para él por su historia y experiencia pero él no quería eso, él quería ganarse el puesto de trabajo que desease y no tenerlo asegurado simplemente por ser Harry Potter, el niño de venció a Voldemort dos veces, el niño que vivió para destruir al mago más oscuro del mundo mágico.</p>
<p>—Oye, Potter. ¿Puedes ayudarme un momento con esto? —preguntó una chica de cabello negro igual que el de él.</p>
<p>—Claro, ya te ayudo —respondió Harry acercándose a la muchacha.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias! —dijo ella sonriéndole.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes —exclamó al llegar a su lado—. Eres Pansy Parkinson, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Sí —musitó nerviosa y asombrada—. Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido.</p>
<p>—Aún tengo algo de memoria. —Harry en serio creía que eso era un buen chiste.</p>
<p>—Muy gracioso —dijo Pansy señalándole una caja—. Tú eres inteligente, Potter.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Parkinson. —Harry agarró la caja del suelo y empezó a andar con Pansy a su lado—. Realmente me sorprende verte aquí, ¿desde cuándo quieres ser aurora?</p>
<p>—Yo sé que suena loco pero la verdad es que sólo Merlín sabe todo lo que luché por sacar adelante a mi familia y limpiar nuestro apellido luego de la guerra. —Se le hacía un poco difícil hablar con la caja apoyada contra su frente—. Ser aurora me ayuda en dos cosas: yo soy feliz al hacer lo que adoro y tendré la satisfacción de ver a mi familia unida de nuevo.</p>
<p>—¿Unida? —Harry no entendía qué quería decir con eso—. ¿A qué te refieres?</p>
<p>—Yo le digo: problemas en el paraíso. —Pansy prefería no entrar en detalles tan personales en ese momento.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo ser de ayuda? —preguntó Harry dejando la caja dónde ella le indicaba.</p>
<p>—No lo creo —dijo Pansy apoyándose contra la pared a un lado de la puerta—. Si necesito de alguien, créeme que solicitaré tu apoyo.</p>
<p>—Sin ninguna duda. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. Yo mejor corro, que llegaré tarde si no lo hago… y eso no está bien —dijo Harry apresurando el paso hacía el aula de su siguiente clase.</p>
<p>—Gracias de nuevo, Potter —respondió Pansy esperando que llegara el profesor que abriría el cuarto donde debía dejar las cajas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Llegamos al capítulo cinco, ¿qué tal?</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios... :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El rector parlanchín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Disclamer</em></strong>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El día había acabado sin problemas para los estudiantes de la Universidad. Nadie salió herido aún y ningún profesor tuvo que usar sus plantillas de detención. El primer día no fue tan malo como muchos pensaban que sería, gracias a Merlín. Todos estaban seguros de que ese año en el que se juntaron a construir los edificios les había servido de ayuda para disminuir la rivalidad entre todos.</p>
<p>El rector de la universidad, Alastor Moody, había decidido convocar a todos los estudiantes al comedor ubicado en el edificio administrativo para celebrar el inicio de las actividades estudiantiles:</p>
<p>—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó usando la varita para elevar el volumen de su voz—. Gracias a todos por asistir y quisiera pedir una ronda de aplausos para aquellos que ayudaron a construir la Universidad.</p>
<p>Esperó pacientemente hasta que los aplausos cesaran para continuar con su discurso.</p>
<p>—Me gustaría aprovechar que todos están aquí para decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de cada persona presente en esta sala, sin la ayuda de todos no hubiésemos podido encontrarnos aquí hoy.</p>
<p>Los estudiantes lo interrumpieron vitoreando en señal de apoyo.</p>
<p>—Como rector les informo que hemos decidido que cada estudiante tendrá la oportunidad de tomar una asignatura electiva que guarde relación con alguna de las otras ramas de la magia a la que el mago o hechicera no este representando.</p>
<p>Con la mezcla de emociones que llenaron la sala, él entendió que habían muchos alumnos a los que sí les interesaba aprender sobre temas distintos.</p>
<p>—La lista estará colgada al lado derecho de la salida de este comedor, para registrarse deben enviar una carta al departamento de estudios compartidos. Tienen hasta el inicio de la siguiente semana para inscribirse, debo decirles que el máximo de estudiantes para cada actividad de la lista es de quince personas.</p>
<p>Muchos alumnos empezaron a abuchear al saber que tendrían muy poco tiempo para decidir y registrarse, se podía oír claramente a aquellos a los que sabían que les interesaría los temas más comunes. Otros jóvenes no esperaron para ir hasta la puerta a revisar la lista.</p>
<p>—Yo les recomiendo enviar su aplicación lo más pronto que puedan para que no se queden sin aprender más de lo que su carrera profesional les enseñe. —Finalizó su discurso antes de sentarse y dar por terminada la reunión.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Un capítulo bastante corto, ups...</p>
<p>Espero les haga gustado.</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lectura Nocturna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Disclamer</em></strong>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama con la varita alumbrando el libro de Leyes Mágicas que debía terminar de leer antes del miércoles. «Mientras más rápido termine, más tiempo tendré para elegir una Ley y escribir el reporte».</p>
<p>A sus compañeras de cuarto no les parecía nada fuera de lo común que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico, estuviese leyendo un libro de mil doscientas páginas el primer día de clases pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto:</p>
<p>—¿Puedes, por favor, apagar la luz de tu varita? —Una chica la observaba desde su cama—. Nos encantaría poder dormir —murmuró tapándose con la manta hasta la coronilla.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de la hora. —Cerró el libro cuando vio lo que marcaba el reloj—. Mejor me voy a la sala común hasta terminar esta parte del libro —susurró apagando la luz de la varita y levantándose para irse de la habitación.</p>
<p>—Chica, ¿no puedes descansar algunos días y dejar de ser tan rata de biblioteca? —le dijo otra chica con todo molesto—. En todo el mundo mágico se te conoce por leer más de la cuenta y seguro que es la quinta vez que lees ese libro —añadió rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>—Disculpa, pero... ¿Tú eres? —interrogó Hermione con la mirada fija en la muchacha. «¿Quién se cree ella que es? Parece de mi edad pero no es de Hogwarts».</p>
<p>—Me llamo <em>Delphine</em> —musitó la aludida poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena—. Perdona si te molesté pero me estoy muriendo del sueño y no entiendo de dónde sacas la energía. —La chica le sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada.</p>
<p>—Un gusto, Hermione Granger. —Le tendió la mano a la chica. «Tiene aspecto europeo»—. Perdona la pregunta pero ¿eres de Beauxbatons?</p>
<p>—¡Sí! —La muchacha asintió emocionada—. El acento francés me delata, ¿verdad? —preguntó bajando el rostro.</p>
<p>—Realmente no se nota mucho —dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta—. ¡Buenas noches! —exclamó yéndose en dirección a la sala común para dejar a sus compañeras descansar.</p>
<p>«Me quedan un poco más de cien páginas que terminar para hoy… A ver si así me da tiempo de tomar mi decisión y empezar a escribir el reporte el mismo miércoles».</p>
<p>Hermione llegó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá que se veía más cómodo, abrió el libro en la página donde se había quedado y se dispuso a leer.</p>
<p>«Ay no… Aún debo escoger la asignatura electiva para no quedarme sin aprender algo diferente. Es muy difícil porque hay muchas opciones. Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y no me puedo decidir en ninguna. Ugh, mañana temprano veo la lista de nuevo y escribo la carta de una vez. Ahora es mejor volver a la lectura, el tiempo se me pasa volando».</p>
<p>Era tan sólo el primer día de clases y Hermione ya empezaba a saturarse, sabía que debía terminar de leer lo que se había propuesto para esa noche. Aunque ya estaba casi segura de su decisión, las leyes no eran tan difíciles como las hacían ver, Hermione creía que era mejor volver a leer el libro para no arrepentirse.</p>
<p>—Es la cuarta vez que lo lees en los últimos tres años —susurró una voz en su mente y ella sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento. Tenía que concentrarse, no podía hacer su elección hasta estar totalmente confiada.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Otro capítulo más!</p>
<p>Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tú mirada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling,</p>
<hr/>
<p>En la sala común del edificio de Aurores todo estaba muy calmado. Había cinco estudiantes tomando una taza de té mientras conversaban sobre su primer día. Por la ventana se podía apreciar la total oscuridad que teñía el cielo, tan negro como el cabello del salvador del mundo mágico.</p>
<p>En las esquinas, lo más separados posible, habían dos estudiantes que aunque estaban sentados tan lejos en la misma sala común, se sentían tan cerca. Ambos andaban con los pensamientos volando por su mente mientras mantenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro.</p>
<p>Nadie se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos y daba igual porque era algo muy difícil de descifrar, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de que les pasaba. No era un comportamiento normal en ellos. No tenían ningún tipo de historia ni había pasado nada entre ellos en los años de Hogwarts. Incluso ni lograban recordar hablar mucho estando en el colegio.</p>
<p>«¿Qué está pasando?». Pensaron ambos intentando conseguirle una explicación a la situación que vivían desde hace más de quince minutos. Parecía que la conexión que establecieron era imposible de romper porque no lograban alejar la mirada por mucho que quisieran.</p>
<p>«Me gustaría entender qué está sucediendo aquí… Siento que hay algo que debo recordar, algo oculto en mi memoria, pero no logro hacerlo. ¿Será que voy a hablarle?». Pensaba Harry intentando centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la chica al otro lado de la sala. «Pero… ¿Qué hago si me ignora o se si sorprende tanto de que yo le hable? Me parece que es capaz de no volver a dedicarme la palabra en los próximos años».</p>
<p>«¿Será que él se acuerda de lo que pasó hace casi un año? Parece creo que no y es muchísimo mejor que ni se acuerde… Si él se enterara de lo que hicimos. ¡Ay por Merlín! No me dirigiría la palabra y, posiblemente, mataría a su mejor amiga». Pensaba Pansy sin ser consciente de que estaba en un trance, completamente atraída por esos ojos verdes que la veían fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala. «Es estrictamente necesario que Harry nunca sepa lo que pasó en la fiesta de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra el año pasado, cuando aprobaron la construcción de la Universidad». Pansy aceptaba que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si Harry averiguaba lo que habían hecho. «Lo que yo debo hacer ahora es enfocarme en los estudios y dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes que me vuelven loca».</p>
<p>Pansy se fue a dormir unos minutos después, se le estaba haciendo muy complicado concentrarse con la mirada de Harry sobre ella. «¿Será que él se siente igual que yo?». Incluso se le hizo difícil dejar de verlo, apenas lo logró salió de la sala caminando lo más lejos posible de él, no quería caer en la tentación así que pasó entre los grupos más grandes de personas para que le hicieran una barrera y que ella, aunque volteara, no pudiese conseguirlo.</p>
<p>Llegó a su habitación y se sorprendió que era la primera en acostarse, al ya estar ahí sola aprovechó para darse una ducha. Luego se sentó sobre la cama con el libro abierto sobre las piernas, leyó un par de páginas antes de sentir como se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.</p>
<p>Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se metió entre las sábanas, tapándose hasta la cabeza. «¿Cómo hace la gente para dormir de otra forma?». El pensamiento surgió de la nada e hizo que empezara a enumerar las posiciones en las que las personas dormían.</p>
<p>«¿Harry seguirá durmiendo igual?».</p>
<p>«¿Seguirá abrazando la almohada y enredando las piernas con la sábana?».</p>
<p>«¿Será que se sienta cómodo durmiendo en un lugar diferente al habitual?».</p>
<p>Su mente se había activado y no la estaba pudiendo apagar. «¿Por qué siempre termino pensando en él antes de dormir?». Pansy comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama y se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza, intentaba todo lo que le había funcionado en el pasado para olvidarse de Harry.</p>
<p>—Es tú conciencia haciéndote entender que deberías contarle lo que pasó aquella noche? —susurró su voz interior y, aunque ella sabía que tenía toda la razón, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando ignorarla.</p>
<p>Al fin Morfeo de apiado de ella y la dejó entrar al mundo de los sueños… No le permitió ser libre del todo pero la ayudó a imaginarse una salida con aquel chico de ojos verdes. Ya había pensado tanto en eso, su cita idea, que ya le parecía haberla vivido de verdad.</p>
<p>Cuando despertó en la mañana no se acordaba de todos los detalles pero podía sentir sus mejillas arder y, por mucho que quisiera negarse al sentimiento, sabía lo que eso significaba. «Aún me importa Harry Potter». Se quedó en la cama hasta que sintió el calorcito que le transmitían los rayos del sol.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Llegamos al capítulo ocho, ¿no es genial?</p>
<p>Espero que les haya gustado esta parte :)</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Una pareja singular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em></span>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>No era sorpresa para nadie que en el edificio de criaturas mágicas estaba rodeado de plantas, muchas flores y algunos árboles, a fin de cuentas eran necesarias para darle de comer a los animales que habitaban en el edificio.</p>
<p>Cuando estuvieron desarrollando el plan para sacar el permiso y tener a varias especies en el edificio les pusieron varias pegas, lo bueno era que, luego de pelear unos días con el Ministerio, al final les aprobaron la petición.</p>
<p>Los profesores habían decidido que era una buena idea asignarle una criatura a cada estudiante, la que tendrían que cuidar y alimentar durante las clases. Al principio se les iba a hacer responsables del animal las veinticuatro horas del día pero era muy peligroso, así que la decisión fue que fuera un trabajo parcial y se les daría puntos extra al final del semestre.</p>
<p>Muchos alumnos se habían emocionado y apuntado enseguida pero estaban aquellos que tenían miedo y, realmente, no pensaban anotarse en la lista. Eso no significaba que la persona que lideraba la lista no estaba nerviosa.</p>
<p>A Luna le temblaba el pulso cuando tomó la pluma y la mojó en la tinta, se tardó un rato en rasgar el pedazo de pergamino, detrás de ella había un grupo de estudiantes gritándole que se apurara y eso la ponían más ansiosa. Al final le salieron los trazos mucho más gruesos de lo que estaba acostumbrada y, aunque se entendía perfectamente, no cuadraban para nada con el personaje que lo había escrito.</p>
<p>Con la mochila de lado y el permiso en la mano, Luna se fue al aula donde tendría su primera clase del día. El día anterior les habían explicado las normas y condiciones del trabajo que tendrían, el horario en el que tenían permitido cuidar a sus mascotas y la forma en la que serían evaluados para concretar cuantos puntos les darían al final del semestre.</p>
<p>Ella esperó pacientemente frente a la puerta del auditorio de medicina, donde estaban la mayoría de las criaturas de las que los alumnos podrían hacerse cargo. Entró después de la profesora cuando esta llegó y dejó el pergamino sobre su escritorio.</p>
<p>—¿Está bien si veo todas las criaturas? —le preguntó a la profesora mientras dejaba el bolso sobre la silla más cercana a su escritorio.</p>
<p>—Claro, no hay problema. —La profesora reconocería esa emoción donde fuese—. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? —«Me recuerda tanto a mí».</p>
<p>Luna asintió y empezó a caminar hasta la pared dónde tenían a los Chizpurfles, le habían llamado la atención porque era la primera vez que los veía y, aunque había escrito un artículo sobre ellos con su padre, le parecían aún más lindos de lo que pensaba.</p>
<p>Cuando intentó acercar la mano al animal sintió la barrera mágica que habían colocado los profesores para no tenerlos andando por todo el edificio. Era imposible de ver y nadie se esperaría que hubiese algo así en la mitad del salón.</p>
<p>—¿Tienen bastante espacio, no? —murmuró un chico junto a ella.</p>
<p>—Sí. —No tuvo que voltear el rostro para reconocer a su compañero—. ¿Cómo estás, Theo?</p>
<p>—Bien, Luna. —Igual se le quedó viendo. A Theo le parecía interesante cómo ella podía amar hasta al animal más desastroso.</p>
<p>—¿Qué criatura te asignaron? —preguntó observando a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—Un Augurey. —Apuntó al otro lado del aula, dónde se podía ver al ave sobre un palo de madera.</p>
<p>—Oh. —Luna soltó una corta risa antes de ver al chico a los ojos—. Nuestras criaturas no se llevan bien.</p>
<p>—¿Te tocaron los Chizpurfles? —interrogó sonriendo al darse cuenta de que ella asentía—. ¡Qué lástima!</p>
<p>—Pobres… —Se giró para ver a Theo—. No pueden ser amigos.</p>
<p>Theo debía aceptar que le maravillaban las ocurrencias de su amiga. Muchas veces pensaba que le hubiese encantado conocerla antes. «Seguramente nos habríamos llevado muy bien en Hogwarts». Había días en los que él sólo quería conseguir a alguien que se interesara en las mismas cosas que él y estuvo muy feliz cuando conoció a Luna.</p>
<p>Pero ella ya estaba tomada y, aunque quisiera y lo intentara mucho, había cosas que él no podría hacer. Se habían presentado cuando empezó la construcción de la universidad y desde ese día, Luna se había convertido en su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en ella como algo más que eso y, además, le gustaba mucho la relación que había logrado mantener con los años.</p>
<p>Nadie le podría borrar la memoria de la cita doble en la que habían salido a principios de año. Ni él ni Luna tenían la intención de que sus citas a ciegas se convirtieran en lo que había salido aquella tarde, tampoco se les pasó por la mente el grupo que terminarían formando.</p>
<p>Sólo se vieron en aquel restaurante y enseguida decidieron que, aunque podría salir muy mal, sería bastante divertido juntarse. Una mezcla bastante explosiva, eso les había dicho el mesero cuando vino a tomarles la orden.</p>
<p>No se hubiese imaginado que Luna y Ginny tendrían tanta química. Ya las había visto por los pasillos, conversando como si nada, pero aquella tarde parecía que estaban hechas una para la otra, le dieron un poco de envidia.</p>
<p>Pero él no podría molestarse con su cita, por muy inesperado que le hubiese parecido al principio, congenió mucho con Padma y descubrió que a ella le gustaría ser profesora. Desde aquel día, se reunían lo más posible para debatir teorías sobre criaturas extrañas y desconocidas, y si era sincero, muchas de ellas eran creadas por Luna pero le parecían tan interesantes que no podía negarse a conversar durante horas sobre ellas.</p>
<p>La profesora llamó a los estudiantes a sus asientos y se dispuso a empezar con la clase. Les dio datos sobre criaturas casi extintas que ellos no habían escuchado nunca y, media hora antes de que se acabara a clase, bajó la barrera para que los estudiantes pudiesen acercarse a sus mascotas.</p>
<p>Luna tomó al pequeño animal entre sus manos y pensó en un nombre mientras lo sostenía en el aire.</p>
<p>—Alex —susurró colocándolo dentro de un caldero con restos de poción.</p>
<p>Observó cómo Alex se daba un festín con las gotas azul claro que cubrían las paredes, le parecía muy tierno como intentaba clavar los colmillos y succionar hasta la más mínima cantidad de magia existente en el caldero.</p>
<p>Los estudiantes se entretuvieron con sus mascotas y, cuando menos se lo esperaron, sonó el timbre para indicarles que se había terminado esa clase. Dejaron las criaturas donde las encontraron y se alejaron para que la profesora pudiese volver a poner la barrera.</p>
<p>Luna recogió sus cosas y acomodó su mochila lo más rápido que pudo porque tenía diez minutos para llegar a su siguiente clase, tenía que ir de la terraza del ala derecha al sótano del lado izquierdo del edificio.</p>
<p>Theo la espero apoyado contra la puerta y caminaron juntos hasta el salón. Ya lo habían decidido antes, a ninguno le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo a solas así que se inscribieron en el mismo grupo para siempre tener a alguien conocido con ellos.</p>
<p>Al entrar al aula se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba repleta de estudiantes y se les iba a hacer difícil conseguir dos puestos juntos, al final lo lograron justo cuando el profesor entró y el silencio llenó la sala. Con un asentimiento aceptaron que era mejor quedarse callados y esperar a ver si esa clase sería tan divertida e interesante como la anterior.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Habemus capítulo nueve :)</p>
<p>¿Qué opinan de estas parejas?</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios... Los leo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>